


Shadow I

by kessM



Series: Shadow [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animagus, Animagus Bestiality, M/M, Romance, special Lore regarding soul partner and animagi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Draco hielt es nicht mehr in  Hogwarts aus - seine Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt.Um dem Druck etwas zu entkommen, schlich er sich in den Verbotenen Wald... und trifft auf einen Wolf...
Relationships: Surprise - Relationship
Series: Shadow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047601
Kudos: 5





	1. I/I

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Leuts^____^
> 
> Just a (sick?) little something that didn’t let me sleep until I wrote it down- Enjoy^^°
> 
> Warnung: slash, mpreg und es wird zum sexuellen Akt kommen noch während sich einer der beiden in seiner Animagusgestalt befindet!!!  
> Wer damit nicht klar kommt, den möchte ich bereits an dieser Stelle bitten wegzuklicken. Alle anderen heiße ich wie immer zu einem Ausflug in die Abgründe meiner Phantasie willkommen^___^ 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Alles was Ihr erkennt ist nicht meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.

Wenn es eines gab was ein Malfoy nicht zeigen sollte, dann war es Angst. Denn Angst verleitete zu Fehlern und ein Malfoy machte keine Fehler.   
Das hatte ihm sein Vater immer und immer wieder eingebläut.  
Dennoch konnte Draco das klamme Gefühl, welches sich wie eine kalte Eisenfaust um sein Herz schloss, nicht abschütteln.   
Es erschwerte ihm das Atmen. Brachte ihn dazu, die schützenden Mauern Hogwarts zu verlassen, wann immer er nach diesem Alptraum aufwachte. 

Da sein Vater sich von sechs Schulkindern hatte einfangen lassen und somit nicht in der Lage gewesen war, den Befehl des Meisters auszuführen, war es seiner Tante Bellatrix eine besondere Freude gewesen, ihn und seine Mutter während der Sommerferien zu ihrem Meister zu schleifen.   
Und sie hatten beide bitterlich für das Versagen Lucius‘ bezahlt.   
Seine Mutter, gefoltert und mehrfach brutal vergewaltigt, war ihren Verletzungen erlegen.   
Er selbst hatte als Versuchskaninchen für die unterschiedlichsten schwarzmagischen Flüche herhalten dürfen- während er mit ansehen durfte, was seiner Mutter angetan wurde.   
Nachdem seine Mutter ihren letzten rasselnden Atemzug ausgehaucht hatte, hatte es Voldemort erstaunlicherweise gestattet, dass sich Severus um seine Verletzungen kümmerte.   
Der Grund wurde ihm klar, als Severus ihn ein paar Tage später erneut vor den „Meister“ brachte.   
Draco wurde eröffnet, dass er eine Chance bekommen würde, seinem Lord zu zeigen, dass er Voldemort besser dienen konnte als sein Versagervater. Ihm würde seine Aufgabe zu gegebener Zeit mitgeteilt werden, da noch gewisse Vorbereitungen getroffen werden müssten.   
Verbittert lächelnd schaute Draco auf seinen linken Ringfinger an dem der Siegelring der Malfoy saß.   
Mit Lucius im Gefängnis und seiner Mutter tot, waren die Verantwortung und das Erbe der Familie bereits jetzt auf ihn übergangen.   
Und damit auch die Aufmerksamkeit des Dunklen Lords.   
Auf letzteres hätte er gut und gern verzichten können. 

Seit jenen Tagen wachte er jede Nacht schweißgebadet auf.   
Die blutroten Augen des Monsters tief in seinen Geist eingebrannt.  
Dazu das höhnische Gelächter der Schwarzgewandeten, als sie sich an Lucius‘ Gemahlin vergingen und seinen Sohn zu einem blutigen Klumpen verarbeiteten.   
Wenn er daran dachte, dass er sich diesem Monster hatte freiwillig unterwerfen wollen, wurde ihm speiübel. 

Die größte Überraschung folgte jedoch, als nach ein paar Tagen im neuen Schuljahr klar wurde, dass Harry Potter dieses Jahr nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde.   
Aus verschiedenen Gesprächsfetzen, die er im Laufe der letzten Tage aufgeschnappt hatte, verschwand Potter bereits zum Ende des letzten Schuljahres. Gleich nach dem Fiasko im Ministerium.   
Daraufhin wurde ihm durch Severus mitgeteilt, dass seine Mission bis auf weiteres verschoben war.   
Dafür sollte er sich in den nächsten Sommerferien für seine Lordschaft bereit halten. Für was, konnte ihm Severus jedoch nicht mitteilen.   
Das 6. Schuljahr diente ihm also als Galgenfrist.   
Er war sich noch nicht ganz klar darüber, ob er sich am Ende nicht einfach an der Belladonna aus Treibhaus 3 vergreifen sollte.   
Das wäre auf alle Fälle ein gnädigeres Ende als alles, was Voldemort für ihn bereit halten würde. 

Aufseufzend lehnte er sich gegen den mächtigen Stamm der alten Eiche zurück, welche den Geheimgang versteckte und inmitten der kleinen friedlichen Lichtung stand.   
Als reiches Reinblut hatte er die Möglichkeit eine Zulage zu zahlen und somit seinen eigenen Raum zugestanden zu bekommen.   
Selbstverständlich nicht irgendein Zimmer.   
Sondern genau jenes, welches bereits seit Generationen immer wieder von den Malfoys benutzt wurde.   
Und zwar aus dem ganz einfachen Grund, das es über einen eigenen Ausgang nach draußen verfügte.   
Der Geheimgang führte zu einer kleinen geschützten Lichtung innerhalb des Verbotenen Waldes, außerhalb der schützenden Schilde Hogwarts.   
Da die Lichtung jedoch bereits seit Generationen durch starke und vor allem bewährte Schutzschilde geschützt war, bereitete es ihm keinerlei Unbehagen sich dort aufzuhalten.   
Sollte doch etwas Gefährliches durch die Schilde brechen, hatte er immer noch die Möglichkeit in Sicherheit zu apparieren oder zurück in den Geheimgang zu springen. 

Seit seinem ersten Besuch im neuen Schuljahr hier auf der Lichtung fühlte er sich beobachtet.   
Am Anfang hatten ihm die Augen seines nächtlichen Besuchers noch Unbehagen bereitet.   
Doch jetzt, nach knapp einer Woche, störten sie ihn nicht mehr.   
Im Gegenteil, sie gehörten inzwischen zur Lichtung und trugen zur Beruhigung seiner Nerven bei. Vor allem, da sich sein unsichtbarer Companion immer außerhalb der Schutzbanne bewegte und sich niemals zeigte.   
Draco spürte lediglich den brennenden Blick.   
Der Slytherin lachte leise in sich hinein, als er es erneut rascheln hörte, da sein nächtlicher Besucher mal wieder den Standort gewechselt hatte:  
„Wenn du magst, kannst du ruhig näher kommen.“ Draco konnte regelrecht spüren, wie die Kreatur stockte. „Solange du mich nicht anknabberst, werde ich meinen Zauberstab stecken lassen.“, gluckste der Silberblonde.   
Das schien der Kreatur die Entscheidung zu erleichtern und das erste Mal seit einer Woche wagte sie sich aus den Schatten des Dickichts heraus.  
Draco ließ nicht erkennen was er dachte, als sich der, in seinen Augen, riesige Wolf neben ihm nieder ließ. Den großen Schädel auf den mächtigen Vorderpfoten abgelegt, schloss die schwarze Kreatur ihre Augen und Draco konnte es wagen, den Wolf genauer zu betrachten.   
Der Slytherin war sich fast sicher, dass ihm die Schultern des Wolfes bis an die Hüfte reichen würden. Das tiefschwarze Fell glänzte silbern im Schein der Sterne und des Mondes auf.   
Da die Augen des Wolfes geschlossen waren, konnte er nicht sagen, welche Farbe sie hatten.   
Die Fangzähne blitzten jedoch schneeweiß unter den Lefzen auf.   
Das Rätsel, warum ihn die Kreatur nicht angefallen hatte, wurde mit der Magie, die den Wolf umhüllte, beantwortet.   
Es handelte sich bei der Kreatur entweder um einen Werwolf oder um einen Animagus.   
Draco nahm noch einmal die Gestalt des Wolfes in Augenschein.   
Definitiv Animagus.   
Werwölfe waren deformiert und ähnelten ihren tierischen Verwandten insofern, dass sie Fell, Schnauze, Fänge, deren Sinne und Instinkte der Wölfe übernahmen. Aber sie waren nicht in der Lage ihre Gestalt komplett denen ihrer tierischen Artgenossen anzupassen.   
Dafür wehrte sich der menschliche Teil einfach zu sehr gegen die aufgezwungene Verwandlung. 

Die nächsten Nächte liefen in etwa gleich ab.   
Sobald Draco aus dem Geheimgang auf die Lichtung trat, ließ sich der Wolf an seiner Seite nieder.   
Und nach einer Weile brach alles aus Draco heraus.   
Er erzählte dem Wolf von seinen verkorksten Sommerferien. Dem Tod seiner Mutter. Seinen Ängsten vor den nächsten Sommerferien.   
Den Alpträumen.  
Irgendwo im hinteren Winkel seines Gehirns versuchte ihn sein innerer Slytherin auf seinen Selbsterhaltungstrieb hinzuweisen.   
Schließlich handelte es sich bei dem Wolf um keinen natürlichen Wolf, sondern um einen Zauberer im Wolfspelz.   
Dennoch hatte Draco das Gefühl sich dem Biest anvertrauen zu können. Es hatte ihm seit sie Bekanntschaft geschlossen hatten, nie etwas getan und die Anwesenheit dieser mächtigen Kreatur beruhigte ihn.   
Und die letzten Nächte hatte sich der Wolf immer näher neben ihm niedergelassen.   
In der heutigen Nacht war er sogar in der Lage, die Hitze der Kreatur an seiner Seite zu spüren. So dicht beieinander saßen sie.   
Mit Tränen in den Augen vergrub er sein Gesicht im nachtschwarzen Fell.   
„Das schlimmste ist, ich kann niemanden zeigen, was ich fühle. Oder um Hilfe bitten.“, wisperte der Silberblonde in das Fell seines nächtlichen Begleiters. „Sobald sich auch nur ein klitzekleiner Riss in meiner Maske zeigt, würde Slytherin wie ein Harpyienschwarm über mich herfallen.   
Das sie es noch nicht getan haben, liegt einzig und allein daran, dass ich an unserem ersten Abend Nott und Parkinson in die Krankenstation geflucht habe, als sie es gewagt hatten meinen Status als inoffizieller Führer Slytherins anzuzweifeln… Und bei wem soll ich um Hilfe bitten? Gryffindor? Dumbledore?“, lachte Draco verzweifelt auf. „Für die einen bin ich die Ausgeburt des Teufels und der andere würde mich doch lediglich als nächsten Bauern auf seinem Schachbrett aufstellen…“   
Nach einer Weile richtete sich der Slytherin wieder auf.   
Fuhr aber weiterhin mit den Händen durchs Fell der Kreatur.   
„Entschuldige bitte, dass du das jetzt abbekommen hast.“  
Der Wolf wandte seinen Schädel, sodass Draco genau in die intelligenten bernsteinfarbenden Augen schauen konnte.  
Augen, die ihm auch ohne Worte klar machten, dass die Kreatur ihm seinen Ausbruch nicht weiter übel nahm.   
Daraufhin schlich sich ein kleines Grinsen auf das erschöpfte Gesicht des Slytherin: „Sollten jetzt also Gerüchte auftauchen, dann weiß ich zumindest, dass nur du die Quelle sein kannst und werde dich bei unserem nächsten Treffen in Grund und Boden fluchen.“  
Der Wolf schüttelte sich und schleckte ihm mit der rauen Zunge über die Hand. Was Draco als Einverständnis nahm.


	2. I/II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe einiges über Wölfe nachgelesen und habe mich dazu entschieden Fakten und Phantasie zu vermischen(wer mehr über die Fakten wissen möchte, dem empfehle ich: http://home.arcor.de/marri/rudel.htm ).   
> Da es sich hier um einen Menschen im Wolfspelz handelt, denke ich, verfüge ich über einiges an Narrenfreiheit^^°

Mehrere Tage vergingen.   
Dennoch fiel es Draco leichter diese hinter sich zu bringen, als jene Tage, die ihn seit dem Tod seiner Mutter nach unten gezogen hatten.   
Der Grund dafür war in dem großen schwarzen Wolf zu finden, welcher sich jede Nacht an Dracos Seite niederließ.   
Inzwischen war das Vertrauen zwischen beiden Parteien dermaßen gestärkt, dass der Wolf Draco ohne weitere Probleme an sich heranließ, damit jener ihm durchs Fell kraulen konnte.   
Der Wolf hingegen konnte den Silberblonden auch mal zu einer Balgerei herausfordern und Draco vertraute darauf, dass der Wolf seine Klauen und Fänge rechtzeitig zurückzog.   
Meistens endete die Balgerei damit, dass der Wolf sein Haupt auf Dracos Bauch ablegte.   
Der Silberblonde, welcher im weichen Moos der Lichtung lag, kraulte mit einer Hand die Kreatur, welches ein entspanntes Brummen von sich gab, das Draco bis ins Knochenmark fuhr und ihn ebenfalls relaxte.   
Die andere Hand verschränkte er unter dem Kopf und starrte hinauf in den nächtlichen Himmel.   
Oft nutzte Draco diese ruhigen Stunden um das auszusprechen, was ihm Tagsüber schwer auf der Seele lag.   
Inzwischen konnte er an den verschiedenen Reaktionen des Wolfes herauslesen wie sein Schatten über die Dinge dachte.  
Da der Wolf scheinbar nicht daran dachte, ihn allein zu lassen, war Draco der Meinung gewesen, seinem Begleiter einen Namen geben zu müssen.   
Und da der Wolf durch sein nachtschwarzes Fell nahtlos mit den Schatten des umliegenden Waldes verschmolz, hatte er ihn kurzerhand „Shadow“ getauft.   
Da der Wolf in keinster Weise zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass ihm dieser Name missfiel, blieb der Name haften.   
„Weißt du Shadow, dass Hexen und Zauberer, die denjenigen finden, dessen Magie zu einhundert Prozent mit der eigenen kompatibel ist, auf alle Fälle eine eigene Familie gründen können? Egal, ob der Gegenpart zum eigenen oder zum entgegengesetzten Geschlecht gehört?“  
Er hörte ein kleines fragendes Winseln und gluckste leise in sich hinein.   
„Warum ich dir das erzähle?“  
Erneut ein leises Winseln. Diesmal klang es jedoch zustimmend.   
„Weil du, mein lieber Shadow, derjenige zu sein scheinst, bei dem sich meine Magie am wohlsten fühlt.“  
Diese Aussage führte dazu, dass sich der mächtige Wolf aufrichtete und eindringlich auf den jungen Mann unter sich hinunter starrte.  
Der Slytherin zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch:   
„Hast du etwa geglaubt, ich wüsste nicht, dass es sich bei dir um einen Animagus handelt?“   
Draco schnaubte auf, als der Wolf daraufhin lediglich den Kopf schieflegte:   
„Mein Lieber, die Magie umhüllt dich wie eine zweite Haut.   
Wer auch immer in diesem Wolfspelz steckt, verfügt über enorme Magiereserven. Und genau diese Magie ruft nach der meinigen.“  
Es schien, als würde diese Aussage dazu führen, dass dem Wolf die Kraft fehlte sich weiterhin aufrecht zu halten.   
Mit einem leisen Seufzer, der so gar nicht zu dieser mächtigen Kreatur passen wollte, legte Shadow seinen Kopf wieder auf dem Bauch des Silberblonden ab. Schloss, wie es schien, resigniert die Augen und verfiel erneut in jenes angenehme Brummen, welches Draco komplett durchdrang.   
Die eine Hand Dracos schlich sich wieder in das dichte Fell Shadows.  
„Das erklärt auch, warum mich dieses Brummen so anmacht.“, lachte der Slytherin, über sich selbst amüsiert, auf. Und spielte damit auf die Erregung an, die er sich jetzt nicht mehr bemühte zu verstecken.   
Nicht nachdem Shadow das Gesagte zu akzeptieren schien.  
Shadow öffnete eines seiner Augen und Draco konnte die Frage in den intelligenten bernsteinfarbenden Augen erkennen.   
„Mit deinem Brummen vibriert nicht nur dein Körper, sondern auch deine Magie. Da du mir so nahe bist, überträgt sich diese Vibration auf meine Magie und meinen Körper…“  
Draco konnte nicht weitersprechen.   
Shadow hatte das Brummen verstärkt.   
Aufstöhnend vergrub er die Finger der einen Hand im Nackenfell Shadows, während er mit der anderen die Schnürung seiner Schlafanzughose löste und seine stattliche Erregung der nächtlichen Luft preis gab.   
Als Shadow sah, was sein Brummen ausgelöst hatte, ließ er ein aggressives Knurren hören, welches Draco laut aufstöhnen ließ, während er eine Hand um die Erektion legte.   
Mit festem Griff fuhr er auf und ab. Verteilte geübt die ersten Tropfen seiner Lust, sodass er seine Hand leichter bewegen konnte.   
Wie durch eine Nebelwand bekam Draco mit, das Shadow das Brummen an- und abschwellen ließ.   
Automatisch folgte er den Vibrationen, die ihm der Wolf vorgab.   
Und es dauerte nicht lange und er ergoss sich mit einem lauten: „Shadow!“   
Entspannt wie schon lange nicht mehr, löste Draco die Hand aus dem Fell Shadows um nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen und die kleine Schweinerei, die er verursacht hatte, mit einem kurzen gewisperten Wort verschwinden zu lassen.   
Shadow kam ihm jedoch zuvor.   
Noch bevor der Silberblonde auch nur in die Nähe seines Zauberstabes kam, schnellte eine raue Zunge hervor.   
Säuberte seinen Hand und nach kurzem Zögern auch seinen Penis. Draco japste überrascht auf.   
Doch die Zärtlichkeit mit der der Wolf vorging und die Rauheit der Zunge, die ihn an der dermaßen intimen Stelle säuberte, führten dazu, dass sich sein Geschlecht bereits wenig später wieder aufrichtete.   
„Salazar!“, stöhnte Draco fast schon verzweifelt.   
Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass ein Wolf es schaffte ihn dermaßen zu erregen. Was beim großen Merlin war nur falsch mit ihm?  
Als Shadow, zusätzlich zu seiner Zunge jedoch auch noch das Brummen einsetzte, setzte bei Draco jegliches Denkvermögen aus und er überließ sich stattdessen ganz dem Fühlen.   
Und was er fühlte, war so gut, dass er nach wenigen Minuten Shadow die Belohnung für dessen Bemühungen freigab, welcher den weißen Erguss begierig willkommen hieß.


	3. I/III

Der nächste Tag zog unbeachtet an Draco vorbei.   
In den Schulstunden machte er automatisch Notizen, doch seine Gedanken weilten bei letzter Nacht.   
Was beim großen Merlin, war da nur in ihn gefahren?   
Was hatte ihn geritten, einen Wolf so nah an sich heran zu lassen?  
Nein, anders ausgedrückt: wie hatte er soweit hinab sinken können, dass er Befriedigung bei einem Wolf suchte?   
Und dass dieser Wolf auch noch in der Lage gewesen war, ihm diese zu schenken?  
Der Slytherin schüttelte sich.   
Erinnerte sich daran, wie Shadow wie von einem Crucio getroffen in den Wald gestürzt war, nachdem ihm wohl klar geworden war, was sich zwischen ihnen abgespielt hatte.   
Und damit war er wieder beim Knackpunkt des Ganzen angekommen: Bei Shadow handelte es sich nicht um einen richtigen Wolf, sondern um einen Animagus. Und der Magier, der sich hinter Shadow „versteckte“, barg das Gegenstück seiner Magie in sich.   
Verzweifelt fuhr sich Draco durch die Haare.   
Ignorierte dabei gekonnt die fragenden Blicke seiner Hauskameraden.   
Diese wussten es besser, als ihn zu stören, wenn er sich in einer seiner dunklen Stimmungen befand und in dem Ohrensessel vor dem Feuer vor sich hinbrütete.  
Sollte er auf den Trost, die Kameradschaft, das Gefühl der Verbundenheit und Sicherheit verzichten, welches er in Gegenwart der Kreatur verspürte? Oder würde er in Kauf nehmen, dass seine Magie und sein Körper auf die Anwesenheit seines Gegenparts reagierten und sich nicht darum scherten, dass sich dieser nicht in seiner menschlichen Gestalt befand? 

Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als er erneut aus seinen obligatorischen Alpträumen hochschreckte und fast noch im Halbschlaf den Geheimgang öffnete.   
Wo bei Salazar würde das noch Enden?

Als er lediglich mit einer Decke über seinem Seidenpyjama auf die Lichtung stolperte, entdeckte er, dass er sich allein auf der Lichtung befand.   
Draco wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert ausatmen oder doch eher enttäuscht sein sollte.   
Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er gegen den Stamm der Eiche.   
Nach einer Weile fiel ihm auf, dass er nicht fror, sondern das ihm angenehm warm war.   
Stirnrunzelnd öffnete er die Augen und blickte sich um.   
Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht.   
Außerhalb der Schutzbanne, die die Lichtung umgaben, konnte er den ersten nächtlichen Frost ausmachen.   
Verwirrt konzentrierte er sich. Tastete mit seiner Magie die Schirme entlang. Die Magie, die geschickt in die verstärkten Schutzbanne gewebt war, erinnerte ihn an Shadow.  
Erstaunt blickte er auf, als er es rascheln hörte.   
Shadow trat aus dem Dickicht.   
Setzte sich jedoch vor den Schirmen auf seine Hinterläufe.   
Der Slytherin fragte stirnrunzelnd:   
„Du warst bereits vor mir hier und hast den Wärmezauber über die Lichtung gelegt- oder?“  
Der Wolf nickte einmal.   
Schien als würde sich Shadow um seine Gesundheit sorgen. Schließlich warf er sich in der Regel nur seinen Umhang über den dünnen Schlafanzug. Aber dafür wurde das Wetter langsam aber sicher zu ungemütlich.   
Der Slytherin lehnte sich gegen den Stamm zurück.   
Behielt den Wolf aber weiterhin im Auge.   
„Weißt du, ich habe wirklich lange überlegt, ob ich überhaupt wieder hierher kommen soll…“  
Der Wolf nickte erneut und gab Draco somit zu verstehen, dass er genauso gedacht hatte.   
„Das Problem ist,“, fuhr sich Draco müde mit einer Hand übers Gesicht. „Ich weiß, dass du eigentlich ein Magier bist.   
Da du dich selbst jetzt in dieser Situation nicht in deiner menschlichen Gestalt zeigst, liegt nahe, dass du Angst davor hast, entdeckt zu werden. Selbst hier im Verbotenen Wald kann man sich nicht sicher sein, was an verräterischen… Ratten durchs Unterholz schleicht.“   
Wieder nickte der Wolf.   
Jedoch konnte Draco Bedauern in dem brennenden Blick Shadows ausmachen. Und Draco erkannte, dass der Wolf die Lichtung nicht betreten würde, wenn er ihn nicht explizit dazu einlud.   
Shadow überließ ihm die Wahl, ob er es hier und jetzt beendete oder ob sie den Pfad, den sie gestern beschritten hatten, weitergingen.   
Und der Wolf würde seine Entscheidung akzeptieren.   
Überwältigt von dieser Erkenntnis konnte er die Augen nicht von der mächtigen Gestalt des schwarzen Wolfes nehmen.   
Der Kreatur, der er sich im Geiste näher fühlte als jeder anderen Menschenseele in seinem Leben.   
Konnte er tatsächlich ohne den Wolf weitergehen?   
Oder hatte sich die Kreatur in den letzten Wochen schon soweit in sein Leben geschlichen, dass es ihn zerstören würde, würde er sie nicht mehr jede Nacht zu Gesicht bekommen?  
So gesehen, fiel ihm die Entscheidung nicht schwer.   
Mit einem schweren Seufzen, da er überhaupt nicht abschätzen konnte, wohin ihn dieser neue Weg führen würde, klopfte er einladend mit einer Hand neben sich ins Moos. 

Wenige Sekunden später ließ sich die riesige Gestalt des Wolfes neben ihm nieder. Der mächtige Schädel landete auf seinen Oberschenkeln und wie von selbst schlich sich seine Hand ins dicke Fell seines tierischen Gegenparts.


	4. I/IV

Die letzten Nächte waren die beiden so ungleichen Gefährten in ihre übliche Routine zurückgefallen.   
Dennoch konnte das nicht über die Anspannung hinwegtäuschen, die sich immer mehr in beiden ansammelte.   
Die Magie der beiden drängte sie dazu, den Weg der Vereinigung weiter zu schreiten. Einmal angefangen, nachdem beide Gegenparts den anderen als solches anerkannt hatten, ließ sich die Magie von nichts mehr stoppen. Selbst nicht davon, dass einer der Partner sich nicht in seinem menschlichen Körper befand. 

Shadows Kopf lag wieder im Schoss des Slytherin.   
Sein Atem strich jedes Mal über eine ganz bestimmte Stelle.   
Und das war es, was den Wiederstand in Draco brach.   
„Verdammt.“, fluchte der Slytherin, als die konstante Nähe zu seinem Gegenpart und die Wärme, die er neben sich spürte, seine Magie dermaßen anheizte, dass er sich nach Erlösung sehnte.   
Der Wolf hob den Kopf und blinzelte ihn verschlafen aus bernsteinfarbenden Augen an.   
„Es hilft alles nichts…“, seufzte Draco auf.   
Während er anfing das Oberteil seines Schlafanzuges aufzuknöpfen, meinte er mit einem hilflosen Lächeln:   
„Wir sind Gegenparts. Das bedeutet, ob es uns gefällt oder nicht, aber wir müssen jedes Puzzleteil, das den anderen ausmacht, komplett akzeptieren. Und Shadow ist ein so großer Teil deiner Persönlichkeit, dass es mich in ziemliche Schwierigkeiten bringen würde, sollte ich ihn nicht akzeptieren.“   
Mit seinen Worten und seiner Handlung hatte er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des pechschwarzen Wolfes. Konnte ganz genau den brennenden Hunger sehen, der in den klaren Bernsteinen unter der Frage: Bist du dir vollkommen sicher? lag.  
Draco antwortete mit einem Schulterzucken, welches das Oberteil auf die Decke fallen ließ, auf der sie beide saßen.   
Mit Fingern, die doch ein wenig zitterten, löste er die Schnürrung der Pyjamahose, stand auf und ließ sie neben dem Oberteil auf die Decke fallen.   
Er machte den Fehler Shadow in die Augen zu schauen.   
Der Hunger, den er dort sah, als der Wolf seinen Blick auf Dracos steil aufgerichtete Erektion konzentrierte, verwandelte seine Knie in Wackelpudding und mit einem leisen Stöhnen legte er sich zurück auf die Decke.   
Nicht in der Lage sich aus dem intensiven Blick zu lösen, fing Draco an, die Finger über seinen Oberkörper tanzen zu lassen.   
Neckte seine Brustwarzen, strich sich über die Seiten, die Hüftknochen. Zeichnete seine Bauchmuskulatur nach.   
Aufstöhnend ließ er die Hände die Oberschenkel entlang gleiten.   
Immer den brennenden Blick der Kreatur auf sich spürend.   
Als er die Hände jedoch die Innenseite der Schenkel zurück zu seiner Körpermitte führte, konnte er nicht anders als genießerisch die Augen zu schließen. Öffnete jedoch einladend die Schenkel, sodass der Wolf einen guten Blick auf seinen Preis hatte.  
Ein warnendes Knurren hielt ihn davon ab, die Hände um die Erregung zu legen.   
Stattdessen spürte er, wie sich die Kreatur über seine Beine stellte.   
Erst spürte er heißen Atem und dann eine raue Zunge über seine Erregung gleiten.   
Wie elektrisiert bäumte sich der Silberblonde seinem Gegenpart entgegen. Spürte er doch wie sich gleichzeitig ihre magischen Auren berührten und aneinander rieben.   
„Merlin!“, brach es atemlos aus ihm hervor.  
Ein tiefes Knurren antwortete ihm und wanderte direkt in seine Erregung. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei kam er.   
Erschrocken versuchte er sich aufzurichten, als er spürte, wie ihm etwas Feuchtes genau zwischen die Pobacken lief.   
Da Shadow jedoch den Kopf gesenkt hatte, um ihn sauber zu lecken, kam Draco nicht weit. Resigniert lachte Draco auf, während er sich zurücklehnte, um weiterhin die raue Zunge auf seiner hypersensibilisierten Haut zu genießen.   
„Scheint, als wärst du ebenfalls auf deine Kosten gekommen- mmh?“, kraulte Draco der schwarzen Kreatur hinter den Ohren.   
Das befriedigte Brummen, welches Shadow von sich gab, fuhr über ihrer immer noch so dicht beieinander liegenden Magie direkt in Dracos untere Körperhälfte.  
Stöhnend versuchte Draco den mächtigen Schädel des Wolfes dahin zu dirigieren, wo er ihn am nötigsten brauchte. Doch es war, als würde Draco versuchen mit bloßer Hand einen riesigen Gesteinsbrocken zu bewegen.   
Stattdessen hatte Shadow Dracos Nippel entdeckt und liebkoste sie vorsichtig zwischen seinen Schneidezähnen.   
Bevor sich sein Denkvermögen komplett verabschiedete, keuchte er noch:  
„Wenn du mit diesen Zähnen nicht vorsichtig bist und ich verliere mir überaus liebe Teile, verfluche ich dich bis in die unterste Ebene der Hölle…“   
Shadow reagierte damit, dass er seine Schnauze erneut zwischen den Beinen des Slytherins vergrub. Mit seiner Zunge die prallen Hoden liebkoste und weiter hinunter wanderte. Dabei seinen eigenen Samen aufleckte, der dem Silberblonden sowohl über die Hoden als auch in die Ritze gelaufen war.   
Keuchend zog Draco die Beine an und hielt sie mit den Händen zurück. Öffnete sich so noch mehr für die Zunge Shadows.   
Der Wolf enttäuschte ihn nicht.   
Folgte er doch der Ritze und übte sogar ein wenig Druck gegen die Rosette aus. Was Draco wieder über die Klippe springen ließ.   
Daraufhin machte sich Shadow daran, jeden einzelnen Tropfen von Dracos Erguss zu finden und wegzuschlecken. 

Draco verlor irgendwann den Überblick, wie oft ihn die raue Zunge seines Gegenparts in den Himmel geschickt hatte.   
Ihm war nur klar, als er in den frühen Morgenstunden in sein Bett stolperte, dass er sich so entspannt und ruhig wie schon lange nicht mehr fühlte.   
Ohne weitere Probleme fiel er in einen tiefen, erholsamen und vor allem alptraumlosen Schlaf, aus dem er erst Stunden später von seinem Wecker gerissen wurde.


	5. I/V

Am nächsten Morgen schaute Draco Malfoy in den Spiegel und war erstaunt zu sehen, dass ihn keine Augenringe mehr zierten.   
Dafür konnte er über seinen gesamten Körper verteilt oberflächliche Bisspuren ausmachen.   
Was die Erinnerungen an vergangene Nacht wieder hochbrachte.   
Voller Erstaunen musste Draco feststellen, dass er sich immer noch in die Augen schauen konnte, ohne dass er sich vor Scham abwandte.   
Kopfschüttelnd betrat er die Duschkabine und ließ das warme Wasser seine entspannende Wirkung entfalten.   
Ohne dass er sich dessen bewusst war, wanderten seine Hände erneut über seinen Körper. Zeichneten die Pfade nach, die die raue Zunge die Nacht zuvor tief in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte.   
Aufstöhnend schloss er die Augen und verlor sich in den Erinnerungen und seinen geschickten Händen.   
Neugierig geworden, ließ er einen nassen Finger in seinen Eingang schlüpfen. Arbeitete ihn vorsichtig immer tiefer. Bewegte ihn langsam hin und her.   
Nach einer Weile zog er ihn hinaus und presste zwei Finger hinein. Gleichzeit massierte die andere Hand seine Hoden.   
„Merlin!“, keuchte er auf.   
Zusammen mit den Erinnerungen reichte es, ihn in die Knie zu zwingen. Am Duschboden angekommen, neigte er seinen Oberkörper nach vorn, sodass sein Hinterteil in die Luft ragte.   
Atemlos führte er drei Finger ein.   
Bewegte sie mutiger als vorher und wäre beinahe gekommen, als er über einen Punkt tief in sich strich, der einen elektrischen Schlag durch seinen gesamten Körper jagte.  
Fast schon verzweifelt versuchte er diesen Punkt noch einmal zu treffen.   
Nach ein paar missglückten Versuchen hatte er den richtigen Winkel heraus. Danach brauchte es nicht mehr lange, bis ihn die innere Massage, in Verbindung mit der Hand an seinem Schaft, zu einem gewaltigen Orgasmus brachte.   
Erschöpft schaffte er es, sich gegen die Wand der Duschkabine zu lehnen.   
Nach ein paar Minuten hatte er genug Energie angesammelt, dass er sich in der Lage sah, aufzustehen, das Wasser auszustellen und die Duschkabine zu verlassen.   
Kraftlos ließ er sich zurück ins Bett sinken.   
Wenn ihm die vergangene Nacht, sowie die letzten Minuten etwas gezeigt hatte, dann, dass es sich bei Shadow um einen Alpha handelte. Und das es ihm, Draco Malfoy nichts ausmachen würde, diesen Alpha in seinem Körper willkommen zu heißen.   
Der Gedanke allein reichte schon aus, seine Magie zum Summen zu bringen.   
Müde rollte er sich unter seinen Decken zusammen.   
Ein dreifaches Hoch auf Samstage. 

Da er es vor Anspannung nicht mehr im Schloss ausgehalten hatte, war er bereits am späten Nachmittag auf seine Lichtung geflüchtet.   
Vorsorglich hatte er zwei Decken mitgebracht.   
Sowie seine Hausaufgaben um die Zeit zu überbrücken.   
Kaum hatte die Sonne den Horizont verlassen und die Nacht fing an ihr dunkles Gewand über dem Himmel auszubreiten, entkleidete sich Draco.   
Wenn sein Wolf kam, wollte er vorbereit sein.   
Insgeheim schickte er besagtem Wolf ein Dankeschön für den Wärmezauber, den er über die Lichtung gelegt hatte.   
So kam es Draco wie eine laue Sommernacht vor.   
Aber nicht wie eine kühle Nacht Ende September.   
Er ließ sich auf allen vieren auf der Decke nieder. Führte dann behutsam die Spitze seines Zauberstabes in sich ein und wisperte einen der Zaubersprüche, den er nach dem Mittag noch schnell in der Bibliothek nachgeschlagen hatte. Fast sofort spürte er, wie sich das warme Öl an seinen inneren Wänden verteilte.   
Vorsichtig führte er den Zauberstab weiter in sich ein.   
Wisperte ein weiteres Wort.  
Nach einer Weile spürte er wie sich sein Eingang langsam immer weiter dehnte. Hin und wieder wisperte er ein „Stopp“.   
Erst wenn er entspannt genug war, gestattete er es der Magie ihn weiter vorzubereiten.   
Die erregende Anspannung der Warterei hatte dazu geführt, dass er schon wieder steinhart war.   
Stöhnend, da er nicht auf einen Orgasmus aus war, legte er die Unterarme auf der Decke ab, sodass er sich mit der Stirn drauf lehnen konnte.   
Nach einer Weile, die ihm wie die Ewigkeit vorkam, spürte er die magische Präsenz seines Gegenparts.   
Sie schien so stark, dass sie ihn fast erdrückte.   
Wimmernd war er in der Lage seinen Kopf ein wenig zu heben und dem Wolf in die lodernden Augen zu schauen.   
Mit zitternden Fingern kam er der stummen Aufforderung nach und entfernte den Zauberstab.   
Er hatte kaum Zeit seine Stirn erneut auf den Unterarmen zu betten, da drang bereits die lange, raue Zunge Shadows in ihn ein.   
Das besitzergreifende Knurren sagte ihm mehr als genug, dass es sich dabei um Shadows Revier handelte und er dort keine Fremdlinge akzeptierte. Selbst wenn es sich dabei lediglich um seinen Zauberstab handelte.   
Die Vibration in ihrer Magie und seinem Körper war genug, dass es ihn das erste Mal in dieser Nacht zum Schreien brachte.  
Er hatte die Wellen dieses Orgasmus‘ noch nicht richtig ausgeritten, da spürte er, wie Shadow sich aus ihm zurückzog, seinen Körper über den seinigen positionierte und er etwas warmes, großes und vor allem feuchtes gegen seinen Eingang pochen spürte.   
Mit einem kräftigen Ruck seitens Shadows fühlte Draco sich ausgefüllt. Extrem ausgefüllt.   
Und es fühlte sich um Längen besser an, als seine Finger oder der Zauber, der ihn gedehnt hatte.   
Wimmernd reckte er sich Shadow entgegen.   
Das warnende Knurren über ihm sagte ihm mehr als deutlich, dass er gefälligst still zu halten und Shadow die Arbeit zu machen lassen habe.   
Wenige Sekunden später, hatte er die gesamte Länge des Wolfes in sich aufgenommen. Und die Kreatur fing an sich zu bewegen.   
Mit jeder Bewegung, die Shadow erneut in ihn hinein rammte, konnte Draco ganz genau fühlen, wie die Magiefelder, die ihn und Shadow umgaben immer tiefer in den anderen eindrangen.   
Bis die Felder komplett übereinander lagen und anfingen sich ineinander zu verflechten. Damit die Gegenparts komplett an den anderen banden und ihre zukünftige Beziehung prägten.   
Als die Magie ihre Arbeit getan hatte, war Draco schon mehr als viermal gekommen. Genauso oft hatte er den heißen Samen seines Gefährten in sich gespürt. Es war inzwischen soviel, dass er den Erguss die Oberschenkel hinunterlaufen spürte.   
Und er war sich sicher, das einzige, was ihn noch in Stellung hielt war die harte Erregung, die sich immer noch mit unerbittlicher Härte in ihn hinein pflügte. Immer wieder punktgenau diese eine Stelle traf, die ihm Sterne vor die Augen jagte.   
In einer dunklen Ecke seines Gehirns fragte Draco sich, wieso Shadow ihm bei diesem energischen Akt noch nicht von innen heraus zerrissen hatte.   
Die heilende Wärme, die sich jedoch beim nächsten Erguss Shadows in ihm ausbreitete, brachte auch diese Frage zum verstummen und er ergab sich komplett der Magie und seinem Gefährten. 

Irgendwann öffnete Draco seine schweren Lider.   
Unter seiner Wange konnte er das weiche Fell seines Gefährten ausmachen. Über sich die zweite Decke, die er noch mitgebracht hatte.   
Vollkommen entspannt lauschte der Slytherin dem kräftigen Herzschlag des Wolfes unter sich.   
Horchte in sich hinein.   
Versuchte die Veränderungen aufzuspüren, die solch eine Verbindung unweigerlich mit sich brachte.   
Was ihm gleich als erstes auffiel, war der hellleuchtende Faden, der ihn, für andere unsichtbar, mit seinem Gefährten verband und es ihnen erlaubte Gefühle auszutauschen.  
Als zweites fiel ihm der veränderte Energielevel auf, auf dem sich seine Magie befand.   
Nicht das er vorher zu den Schwächlingen gehört hatte, was die Magie anging. Doch jetzt bräuchte er nur noch einen Bruchteil seiner Kraft einsetzen und er würde genau dieselben Ergebnisse wie vorher erzielen.   
Wer auch immer sich hinter Shadow verbarg, war verdammt mächtig.   
Und drittens, dass die Magie wohl ihn dazu ausersehen hatte, die Kinder in ihrer Beziehung auszutragen.   
Das war etwas, das in seiner Magie so tief verankert war, dass ihm klar wurde, das – sollte Shadow sich irgendwann einmal sicher genug fühlen und in seiner menschlichen Gestalt auftreten, dieser nicht in der Lage sein würde, Kinder auszutragen.  
Schien, als hätte der Alpha ein Machtwort gesprochen und ihm diesen Part zugewiesen.   
Amüsement schwappte zu ihm hinüber.   
Zeigte ihm an, dass sein Gefährte durchaus wach war und seiner stillen Bestandsaufnahme gefolgt war.   
Schnaubend boxte er dem Wolf gegen die Schulter:  
„Nur damit Sie Bescheid wissen, Mister. Mir wurde beigebracht, dass sich ein Malfoy niemals unterbuttern lässt, sondern immer obenauf sitzt.“   
Das Schütteln, sowie das Ansteigen der Belustigung zeigten ihm ganz deutlich, das sein Gefährte am Lachen war.   
Im Geiste konnte er regelrecht sehen, wie Shadow skeptisch eine Augenbraue hochzog.   
Schulterzuckend führte Draco weiter aus:  
„Da es sich bei mir jedoch um den derzeitig amtierenden Lord handelt, spricht nichts dagegen, wenn ich entscheide: wenn der Sex jedes Mal so verdammt phantastisch ist, dann spricht nichts dagegen, wenn ich mich dir unterwerfe.“, beendete er mit einem Zwinkern, da der Wolf seinen Kopf so gedreht hatte, dass er den Silberblonden im Blick hatte.   
Erneut schüttelte sich der Körper des Wolfs unter leisem Gelächter.


	6. I/VI

Die nächsten Tage und Nächte vergingen wie im Flug.   
Draco hatte recht behalten und er musste die ersten Tage höllisch aufpassen wie viel Energie er hinter seine Zaubersprüche steckte.   
Einmal hatte er gedankenverloren so wie immer gehandelt und es hatte prompt dazu geführt, dass ihm der Zaubertrank um die Ohren geflogen war.   
Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, dass Professor Snape davon überhaupt nicht amüsiert gewesen war und Draco aufgrund der Strafarbeit später als sonst auf der Lichtung auftauchte.  
Selbstverständlich kannte sein Wolf überhaupt kein Mitleid, als der Silberblonde sich bei ihm über die Strafarbeit bei seinem Hausvorstand beschwerte. Stattdessen spürte er nur stille Schadenfreude.   
Augenrollend lehnte er sich zurück an seinen Gefährten und schloss entspannt die Augen.   
Das war auch etwas, was er nach der Bindung festgestellt hatte:   
Er hatte überhaupt keinerlei Probleme einzuschlafen, wenn er sich an seinen Gefährten kuschelte.   
Und wenn ihn die raue Zunge, die ihm spielerisch übers Gesicht fuhr, wenige Stunden später weckte, hatte er einige Stunden alptraumlosen Schlafes hinter sich. Was sich selbstverständlich positiv auf sein gesamtes Verhalten niederschlug. 

Ungefähr 3 Wochen nach ihrer Bindung, traf Draco wie gewohnt auf der Lichtung ein.   
Um ihn herum schon der erste Schnee.   
Doch die kleine Lichtung, dank des kleinen Wärmezaubers, immer noch angenehm warm und schneefrei.   
Shadow begrüßte ihn nicht wie gewohnt mit einem Stupser gegen den Brustkorb, sondern wartete geduldig bei der Eiche.   
Die Decke bereits unter ihm ausgebreitet.   
Unbehagen stieg in Draco auf.   
Welches sich verstärkte als Shadow ihm einen Briefumschlag überreichte. 

„Geliebter Drache, 

Leider wird es für mich in Zukunft nicht mehr möglich sein, jede Nacht herzukommen.   
Am Anfang tat ich es, weil ich mich selbst davon überzeugen wollte, dass in Hogwarts alles in Ordnung ist.   
Bei meinem Rückweg bin ich über Deine kleine Lichtung und Dich gestolpert.   
Meine Neugierde führte mich von da an jede Nacht zu Dir zurück.   
Später Sehnsucht nach Deiner Nähe, Deiner Wärme, Deinem Intellekt, Deinem Witz, Deinem Geruch - kurz: Sehnsucht nach Dir.   
Noch viel später kam Begierde hinzu.   
Ich begehrte Dich auf eine Art und Weise, die nicht gesund war- zumindest nicht in dieser Form.   
Doch auch hier hast Du es geschafft mich zu überraschen und hast tatsächlich jeden Aspekt von mir akzeptiert.   
Selbst den, den Du noch nicht zu sehen bekommen hast.   
Für dieses Vertrauen, geliebter Drache, sei gewiss, das Du immer jemanden an Deiner Seite haben wirst, der Dich liebt.   
Doch egal was die Zukunft auch für mich bereit halten wird, sei versichert, dass ich wann immer ich Zeit habe, an Deine Seite zurückkehren werde.   
Solltest Du nicht hier auf der Lichtung zu finden sein, werde ich mir einen Weg nach Hogwarts und in Deine Räume suchen- versprochen. 

In Liebe

„Shadow““

Mit großen Augen blickte Draco zwischen Wolf und Brief hin und her.  
Durch ihre Verbindung spürte der Silberblonde, dass Shadow nichts lieber täte, als an seiner Seite zu bleiben.   
Doch das, was ihn seine wahre Gestalt schützen ließ, sorgte jetzt dafür, dass sie sich vorrübergehend trennen mussten.   
Er konnte in Shadow das Verlangen nach seinem Gefährten und dessen Verantwortungsbewusstsein einen heftigen Kampf ausfechten spüren.  
Wenn er eines kannte, dann war es Verantwortungsbewusstsein.  
Er schluckte einmal tief.   
Dann faltete er den Brief ordentlich zusammen und steckte ihn in seine Manteltasche, bevor er den Mantel gemeinsam mit dem Oberteil seines Pyjamas zu Boden gleiten ließ.   
Die Hose folgte dem Oberteil.   
Als er sich auf der Decke langmachte, bat er leise:   
„Dann liebe mich ein letztes Mal. Bis wir uns wiedersehen.“  
Mit geschlossenen Augen folgte er den zärtlichen Liebkosungen der rauen Zunge und den messerscharfen Schneidezähnen auf seiner Haut. Bog sich aufstöhnend seinem Gefährten entgegen, als jener es das erste Mal schaffte ihn über die Klippe springen zu lassen.   
Automatisch folgte er der Schnauze, die ihn sanft in die Seite gestupst hatte, und rollte sich auf den Bauch. Zog die Beine unter seinen Körper. Langte mit beiden Händen nach hinten, so dass er die Pobacken auseinander ziehen konnte und Shadows Zunge den Zugang in ihn erleichterte.   
Die Zunge malträtierte ihn unerbittlich.  
Entlockte ihm zwei weitere heftige Orgasmen.   
Erst dann spürte er die inzwischen schon wohlbekannte feuchte Wärme zwischen seinen Beinen.   
Aufschluchzend drängte er sich Shadows Erregung entgegen. Ignorierte das Knurren, bis er seinen Gefährten tief in sich vergraben spürte.   
Kraftlos ließ er seine Stirn wie immer nach vorn auf seine Unterarme fallen. Überließ sich ganz den kräftigen Stößen Shadows und ließ ebenfalls alle Mauern um seine Gefühle und Magie fallen.   
Wehrte sich nicht, als Shadow ihn als Reaktion fast schon brutal ritt. Verlor sich stattdessen in ihrer kombinierten Magie und ihren gemeinsamen Emotionen.   
Erneut verlor er den Überblick darüber, wie oft Shadow ihn zum Höhepunkt führte. Aber es war genug, dass er nach einer Weile das Bewusstsein verlor und so nicht mehr mitbekam, wie sich die Erregung seines Gefährten nach seinem letzten Orgasmus derartig verdickte, dass Shadow sich für ungefähr 20 Minuten nicht rühren konnte, ohne ihn zu verletzen.   
Spürte nicht die raue Zunge, die mit ein wenig Heilmagie gefüttert über seinen Körper fuhr, um alle schmerzhaften Überbleibsel ihrer Zusammenkunft zu tilgen.   
Wie nach einer kurzen nachdenklichen Pause, zärtliche Hände ihn in eine Decke wickelten und nach einem kurzen Kampf mit der Magie, die den Geheimgang schützte, zurück in sein Zimmer trugen, um ihn behutsam auf seinem Bett abzulegen.   
Selbst den Kuss auf die Stirn, sowie das rau geflüsterte: „Ich liebe dich.“ bekam er nicht mit, nachdem ein weiterer, frisch geschriebener Brief auf seinem Nachttisch abgelegt worden war.   
Und erst recht bekam er nicht mit, wie sich die Tür zu seinem Geheimgang nach einem kurzen Zischen verschloss.   
Und zwar dermaßen endgültig, dass er sich nicht mehr in der Lage sehen würde, ihre Lichtung aufzusuchen…


End file.
